1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to portable seating equipment, and more particularly to a telescopic seating riser assembly for use in seating systems having various configurations. The telescopic seating riser assembly of the present invention comprises a plurality of risers having vertically spaced substantially horizontal portions, with the risers being movable between at least an extended position for use and a retracted position for storage. The assembly is capable of use alone or spaced apart from a similar assembly and in combination with deck bridging panels.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Seating risers are designed for use in auditoriums, gymnasiums, and event halls to accommodate spectators on portable seats, such as folding chairs. Depending on the intended use, a facility may require seating risers that are capable of being moved from a retracted position for storage, to an extended position for use with seating placed on top of the risers. Heretofore, many different telescopic seating riser structures have been provided to satisfy nonpermanent seating riser needs. Examples of such telescopic structures can be seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,400,502, 4,467,569 and 6,041,554. These prior art systems use a series of assemblies having seating risers of given heights where the seating risers are telescopically connected to store within close proximity to one another. With each of these prior art systems, several of the telescopic assemblies could be placed adjacent one another, for instance, to form the seating along a side of an athletic playing surface.
Because of the temporary nature of the seating used by some organizations and the large storage area required to house seating riser systems when not extended for use, it is desirable to have easily transportable telescopic seating riser assemblies. It also is desirable to be able to achieve a variety of seating configurations while using a common telescopic seating riser assembly throughout a seating system. It is similarly desirable to have a system that is capable of supporting deck bridging panels between each two spaced apart telescopic seating riser assemblies. In essence, if every other set of seating riser deck surfaces along the length of an entire seating system does not require a full understructure, the floor space required for storage of the seating system when not in use and the cost of the system can be reduced significantly.
It is advantageous to be able to position a telescopic seating riser assembly in front of a wall to be extended for use or retracted for storage in a given location. It is also advantageous to be able to roll extended or retracted assemblies across a flooring surface so as to form multiple seating configurations, or to bring the retracted assemblies together to minimize the total floor space required for system storage. It is still further advantageous to have a telescopic seating riser system which consists of simple, telescopic assemblies that can be extended for use or retracted for storage by unskilled persons, with minimal use of tools, and which can readily achieve a simplified, space efficient storage configuration. The present invention overcomes disadvantages of the prior art, while providing the above mentioned desirable features of a telescopic seating riser structure.
The purpose and advantages of the invention will be set forth in and apparent from the description and drawings that follow, as well as will be learned by practice of the invention.
The present invention is generally embodied in a telescopic seating riser assembly which can be configured into a variety of seating riser arrangements. In a first aspect, the invention provides a telescopic seating riser assembly comprising a plurality of risers having vertically spaced substantially horizontal portions, with the risers being movable between at least an extended position for use and a retracted position for storage. Each riser of the telescopic seating riser assembly has at least a first rear leg proximate a first rear corner of the riser and at least a second rear leg proximate a second rear corner of the riser. Each riser above a lowest riser also has at least a first front wheel proximate a first front corner of the riser and at least a second front wheel proximate a second front corner of the riser, with the front wheels contacting an upper surface of a next lower riser. Each riser also has deck bridging panel supports proximate the front and rear corners of the riser, with the deck bridging panel supports adapted to engage a deck bridging panel when a pair of riser assemblies are spaced apart substantially the length of the deck bridging panel.
In another aspect, the invention provides a telescopic seating riser assembly comprising a plurality of risers having vertically spaced substantially horizontal portions, with the risers being movable between at least an extended position for use and a retracted position for storage. Each riser further has at least one upward facing deck surface on the horizontal portion of the riser, and at least one pair of rear legs and at least one pair of ground engaging wheels proximate the rear legs. Each riser further has at least one deck bridging panel support extending outward from the horizontal portion of the riser.
In still a further aspect, the present invention provides a method of providing support for deck bridging panels in a telescopic seating riser assembly. The method comprises the steps of providing a pair of spaced apart telescopic seating riser assemblies, each assembly comprising a plurality of risers having vertically spaced substantially horizontal portions, the risers being movable between at least an extended position for use and a retracted position for storage, and wherein each riser further comprises at least one upward facing deck surface on the horizontal portion and at least one deck bridging panel support extending outward from the horizontal portion, and supporting at least one deck bridging panel by the deck bridging panel supports on the pair of spaced apart telescopic seating riser assemblies in an extended position for use and in a retracted position for storage of the assemblies.
It is to be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary and provided for purposes of explanation only, and are not restrictive of the invention, as claimed. Further features and objects of the present invention will become more fully apparent in the following description of the preferred embodiment of this invention and from the appended claims.